Child of the Bloody Hawk: Captive of Destiny
by An Apple Bleeds At Twilight
Summary: Kalen and Midori's daughter and Nicola of Cria's children are to meet, eleven years after the Scanran War. A prophecy is to be fufilled. At the Roof of the World, a power lies in waiting, a woman waits for rescue, a blood oath must be remade...
1. Chapter 1

Child of the Bloody Hawk: Captive of Destiny 

A/N: This takes place a year after the last chapter. So instead of 10 years it's now been 11.

**You pronounce Selinè:** Sel-een-Eh

Kia of Cria, a cat shifter, watched as a fish lazily swim through the water of the pond with intent amethyst eyes. Her brother, Brassal stretched out leisurely in the warm afternoon sun. Grinning, Kia splashed her brother who yelped in surprise and glared as his sister giggled.

"Got you that time, Brass!" she taunted, strands of brown-blonde hair escaping her braid.

Brassal rolled his hazel-green eyes and smirked. "Not if I get you first!" he pounced on his sister in cat form and they both rolled right into the pond, shifting back into humans as they swam, laughing and splashing each other.

Nicola chuckled and sighed, standing from her seat on the ground. "You two be good!" she called.

"We will!"

Nicola walked over to Amyl who had just gotten back from Hollyrose. "How are things at home?"

Amyl dismounted, looking worn out and tousled. "Not so good. Some servants are complaining about low wages yet I've balanced everything to the best of my ability."

Nicola nodded, "Cria hasn't been doing well, with the destruction of crops and whatnot, so I've heard."

Amyl nodded, and looked at the glaring sun that beat down hard on them. "Gods, this heat!" "It's like the desert out here."

The shifter took Amyl's saddlebags from the sweat-soaked horse and told Amyl to go clean up while she finished with her mount. With grateful thanks, Amyl hurried inside the castle. After brushing the mount down, Nicola went to check on her kittens.

Brassal and Kia lay sleeping in a patch of sun, and their mother smiled at the sight. "If only he could see them now." She was referring to the children's father, Faithful, who had disappeared while she was in labor and appeared again when she had named them, later that night.

Now almost eleven years later, Nicola still hadn't seen him appear in human form. It was as if he'd abandoned her and his kittens. Little Kia had constantly asked where she had gotten her amethyst eyes and Brassal would just roll his eyes and scoff, saying their father was not coming back. The hurt on Kia's face pained Nicola but she never told her children of their father, afraid they'd be shunned and treated differently.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of her mind, she sighed and laid on her back, closing her eyes and succumbed to a dream…

_The wind stirred above, making even the pine shiver, snow swirled and formed the figure _

_Of the Great Mother Goddess, her ebony black hair was tied in a tight bun, her deep green eyes gazed lovingly down into a bowl of water where a vision played across the surface of the water. Her full lips smiled as she took her silver bow, fixed an arrow to the string, and fired._

_The arrow hissed through the air, piercing the thin blanket of twilight, and landing into the snow below, the moon casting shadows across the arrow._

_The prophecy was long ago fulfilled. The prophecy of the Queenscove lady knight._

_The Goddess sighed and spoke, "Your young Kia and Brassal will meet Selinè of Queenscove one day…some day." "Their quest will be difficult and trying…Y\you cannot hold them close forever Nicola, soon they will drift from your side and choose their own lives…" The Goddess then vanished into the wind. _

_Midori sat on the lip of a cliff, her legs dangling off the side. The sun sank below the horizon; Midori stroked a ring on her finger as she gazed at the sunset. It's colors spread out and seemed to bleed together, like a painting on canvas. _

"_I never regretted that decision when I chose to wed you, Kalen…" Midori whispered._

"_Nor did I Midori of the Bloody Hawk" Kalen replied with a chuckle, coming behind her. "Never!"_

_Midori sighed, fixing her eyes on at her husband with love. "Selinè will be permitted into the Mortal Realms soon…"_

_Kalen sat beside her and watched the sun descend and the moon rise, silent for a moment before kissing Midori's cheek. _

"_Do you want Selinè to leave?" he whispered, voice betraying a father's fear. _

_Midori rested her head on her husband's chest, silent and wishing for his comfort. "Selinè needs to live out her life, Kalen, not be cooped up here in the Divine Realms forever. True we are parents, and we are worried for her, but sometimes you have to let them go…" _

"_But remember what happened all those years ago…" Kalen told her._

"_That was years ago and Scanra hasn't threatened Tortall since." Midori pointed out._

"_Still, Midori, I worry."_

"_So do I."_

_The couple left the discussion at that, watching as the stars came out after a full, blessed day of rest._

Nicola woke up from her dream, dazed and confused. So Midori and Kalen were married and now have a daughter?

And Kia, Brassal and she were to meet?

The shifter stood and sighed, "This is going to need a lot of explanation, that's for sure!"

**A/N: Where should this go? **

What should the pairing be, if at all? Should Selinè meet and fall for one of Oriana, Sheba or Amyl's kids? Or should she be single?

**Answers in reviews please!**

**Regards,**

**- Notebook **


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Chapter 2 

**Disclaimer: The song _'Possession'_ belongs to Sarah McLachlan. The prophecy belongs to me. **

A page form a book whipped through the air and landed on a table, where Irnai's dream-self sat, organizing documents. The words written on the paper were clearly written in blood…

_Black hair cascading down_

_By the wind let it be thrown_

_Eyes, staring pools of emerald-brown_

_Under the unspoken spell of seduction she weaves, men shall drown_

Before the gods regain order and, all that was, will be 

_She shall have to answer to Tortall's plea _

_Her companion is the wind, soft and free_

_But there are others she shall see_

_Two siblings will join her in this rough ride_

_A white and black cat, drifting from their protective mother's side _

_No time to cower, no time to hide_

_Faced creatures, blood and greed_

_Retrieved the staff for Tortall's need_

_Destroyed the evil and came home in the lead_

_Tortall's kingdom has been freed _

_But all prices must be paid_

_Orders must be obeyed_

_Life must be in trade_

_Blood oaths must be remade_

_Bringing back victory for the king _

_Peace she will bring _

_So the troubled nation may sing_

_So that the song of bliss can ring_

_Bring back the light_

_Save us from this plight_

_Daughter of a lady knight_

Irnai opened her eyes from meditation and sighed. "Another disturbance in life, I suppose." She looked over at her apprentice, relaxed and breathing deeply. Snapping her fingers in front of him she met the gray of his eyes. "You may go off now, Élan." She whispered, "Tomorrow we meet here again and practice with small visions."

"Yes, Irnai." The apprentice replied, standing and feeling around for his cane. Élan was blind and, like herself, could See the future. She had volunteered to teach the boy in his power and hoped he benefited from her teachings. Irnai helped him stand, handing him his cane and guiding him to his home, where his mother waited.

After saying goodbye to him, Irnai headed quickly to Kel's headquarters. Irnai knocked on her door and the lady knight answered. "What's wrong, Irnai?"

"I—the seer bit her lip and continued, "I had a vision…"

"A vision?" Kel ushered Irnai inside, closing the door behind her.

"Yes Kel…About Selinè, Midori's daughter…it was a page from a book with words on it, done in blood." Irnai tried to still her trembling hands, clasping them together.

"Midori's daughter!" Taken aback, Kel asked, "Are you sure of this?" The lines on the Protector's face deepened as she faced the woman, a hint of a frown on her aged face.

"I was correct about Midori's knighthood wasn't I?"

Kel nodded slowly, "What did this vision tell you?"

"About Selinè being the one to stop some sort of evil. About her and two others, siblings…" Irnai said her eyes troubled.

The lady knight sighed, hazel eyes reflecting concern. "Did the vision give you a time, any indication of when this was going to happen?"

The seer shook her head.

"I'm going to send you and your apprentice to Corus for the time being and if you have anymore visions…send a letter. Élan will be safe in Corus, safer then he will be here for now, and also perhaps the visions will come more swiftly and piece this puzzle together." Kel quickly wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to the seer. "Give this to the Raven, her name's Sheba. She will escort you."

Irnai took the paper, "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kel nodded and Irnai knew she was dismissed.

Hurrying to Élan's home, Irnai explained to his mother about the trip to Corus. The woman was reluctant to give up her only son, but finally complied when Irnai explained about his training.

Élan came to the doorframe, hearing his teacher's voice and smiled, "We're going to Corus?" "To do what?"

"To figure out my vision."

"Your vision was hard, you're worried. I don't need to see you to know you are."

Irnai smiled in return, "I am worried. My last vision I had, eleven years ago, came true and look where it led the Queenscove fief: In ruin."

"Not in ruin, Irnai, just in a little trouble." Élan reassured her, gray eyes sympathetic. "I'm always in trouble because I can't see. I can't even ride a horse and…well."

Irnai felt pity towards her blind student and patted his shoulder as he felt her face. "The worry lines will stay on your face if you keep fretting." He remarked. Irnai relaxed her face and saw Élan grin.

"Imagine the feel of water, cool on your face. Remember meditation." Élan said.

"I will. Maybe Sarralyn will teach you how to ride?" Sarralyn was the daughter of Daine and was to soon have the duty of the wildmage. Sarra's father, the famous black robed mage Numair, had died a few years ago of old age. Rikash, Sarra's brother, had joined a company of the Own.

"Perhaps." Élan replied, stumbling and shutting his eyes tight. Irnai caught him and felt him recoil at her touch. The seer saw Élan claw at his eyes as if the vision hurt his mind's eye.

Élan's mother didn't know what to do as her son struggled through the vision, shouting out random things like, "Selinè!" "No, don't…Brassal _stop_!"

"Élan!" his mother cried, face white with shock. But her blind son was out cold.

"Should I take him to Corus?" "The visions are affecting him and they've got the safest environment for him to live in."

"I'll come as well." The mother replied, taking Élan and putting him on a bed in another room and feeling his pulse and temperature and nodding, she pressed her lips together and gave the girl a tight-lipped smile. "He'll be alright."

Irnai sighed in relief, "I'd best tell Lady Kel that you're coming then."

The woman caught her arm, "I'll tell her myself. You get yourself home and rest. We may have an early start."

The girl nodded and hurried to her home, thoughts buzzing in her head like angry bees.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Divine Realms… 

Midori remembered the night when she hadn't been able to sleep, tossing and turning in the sheets, thoughts never giving her rest. So she went to Kalen's room and slept beside him. It had been nothing more then that.

Yet the day she died and was brought to the Peaceful Realms was of a different matter…

_The god of death regarded the lady knight and her lover with a silent feeling of regret, cloak of shadow making no sound as he turned and walked to a large silver gate that shone with the reflections of stars. Midori gripped Kalen's hand with a grim smile as the Black God nodded, the gate opening._

_At first the couple saw nothing but the blackness then the blackness gave way to fields of bright green grass and colorful flowers that shone and blinded them. On the field of flowers was a small home made of wood, it was peaceful but no birds sounded around them, which made the place eerie all the same._

"_This is your home now." The black god said with a wave of his shadow-hand. "This door," the god indicated a door made of pale golden gate with pink stones embedded inside. "Leads to the Mortal Realms. You may not pass it unless given permission."_

_Kalen and Midori nodded and walked through the gate._

She remembered a year after he proposed…

Listen as the wind blows  
From across the great divide  
Voices trapped in yearning  
Memories trapped in time

Midori sat on a boulder by a great ocean and sighed as the sea breeze ruffled her hair. She saw the waves as they slapped the shore, falling into a rhythm as she lay, bathed in the moonlight.

Kalen met her, his brown eyes traveling over her curvaceous body and firm beauty. She and him had changed, grown older in both mind and body, yet it hadn't changed anything about their love. They were still passionately, still simply, in love.

The lady knight grinned as Kalen snaked a hand around her waist, holding her close. In this moment nothing mattered, nothing needed to be said. They knew only to gaze into each other's eyes and everything that needed to be done or said was in their eyes.

_The night is my companion  
And solitude my guide  
_

Midori turned to Kalen and wrapped his arms around his neck; "It's been a year already?"

Kalen nodded and kissed her cheek. "It has, my golden hawk, it has."

"Just because I've been blessed with the form doesn't mean you bring it upon me so." She replied, mockingly.

He chuckled and ran his hands through her hair, as she took him by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to the edge of the water a smile on her face.

"Come on!" she cried, running into the water in her bare feet, laughing as the cold water embraced her. Kalen chased her into the waves, and tackled her down, kissing her hard.

Both came up gasping. "No, don't stop…" she whispered, kissing his lips softly.

Kalen turned to her, the moonlight turning his deep brown eyes an alluring black. Midori imagined his eyes were the night sky, and the stars—the light of the moon—had come to dance. She was swept into the heat of the moment that she failed to notice anything as Kalen trailed kisses down her jawbone, and caressed her cheek with his hand, moving down to kiss her collarbone.

"Do you wish to?" he asked, remembering when he had asked her about giving themselves away.

"Yes." She whispered, voice husky.

_Would I spend forever here  
And not be satisfied_

Kalen kissed her, as the waves crashed around them. Midori slowly deepened the kiss as she felt his hands around her waist. She felt him rise from the water, carrying her.  
_  
And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away_

She felt him place her down into the sand, and felt Kalen's lips upon hers, eyes glassy with passion. "Let me fly, brave hawk." She murmured, and felt him tremble as he stroked her cheek. "Are you sure?" he asked.

She sealed it with a kiss.

_  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

Through this world I've stumbled  
So many times betrayed  
Trying to find an honest word  
To find the truth enslaved

Knighthood was far behind. It had been left far behind upon her death. Now only the passion that he and she displayed mattered. The sound of two wildly beating hearts, the catching of breath, the feel of lips upon skin…

_  
Oh you speak to me in riddles and  
You speak to me in rhymes  
My body aches to breathe your breath  
You words keep me alive_

And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear  


They slept that night, her hand clasped in his. Midori had never known such craze could be shown between them. She watched as he slept, chest gently rising and falling with each even breath. She gazed at the stars above and sighed.

_  
Into this night I wander  
It's morning that I dread  
Another day of knowing of  
The path I fear to tread  
Oh into the sea of waking dreams  
I follow without pride  
Nothing stands between us here  
And I won't be denied  
_

Midori paused as she sat in the field of flowers, finding strange comfort in the silence of the meadow. Sighing as she slumped rather ungracefully into the flowers she forced down another wave of nausea and closed her eyes, willing herself to sleep. _   
_

_And I would be the one  
To hold you down  
Kiss you so hard  
I'll take your breath away  
_

A few weeks later, Midori tried to hide her condition but with the morning sickness getting worse, she soon had to confess to Kalen. He was overjoyed at the idea of parenthood but that night he had a vision of Midori's labor and of the child being born dead. He woke with a swallowed scream in his throat and tears on his cheeks. Midori woke up and took his hand, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lied.

"There is something wrong…just tell me." Midori persisted gently.

Kalen sighed, "I had a vision or a dream…of your labor and of the child being born…" He swallowed hard, "—dead."

Midori's face paled and her hand gripped Kalen's painfully tight, "You're sure?"

"Don't worry. The Goddess sent me that vision and I know where we should go."

"But we can't leave, Kalen! We're dead." His wife pointed out.

"True." "Yet the Goddess said to me we have her permission to have a home in the Divine Realms…the child, if left here, would instantly die upon its birth."

"No." Midori's voice was choked.

Kalen held her close and wiped the tears from her cheeks with a hand, "Just close your eyes and sleep." He soothed.

_And after I'd wipe away the tears  
Just close your eyes dear_

Those memories seemed so long ago, yet only eleven years had passed since then. Midori watched as father and daughter practiced with bow and arrow, Selinè teasing him by stealing his arrows from the quiver. Midori laughed as Kalen gathered her in his arms and tickled her as punishment.

Selinè ran up to her mother, green-brown—surprisingly not hazel—eyes twinkling with mischief and black braid flying. "Teach me the glaive, ma!"

Midori chuckled, "Do you remember about the lessons yesterday?"

Selinè nodded.

"_And_ the rules." Midori asked in mock-sternness.

Selinè nodded again and rolled her eyes, "No chasing squirrels, no poking, no stabbing, and most importantly…"

"No threatening the boys." Mother and daughter replied in unison. Midori grinned and told her to get the practice glaives from their rooms. Later on, Midori would teach Selinè with her real glaive but right now she was just learning.

Selinè would need the teaching; it would do her good later in life.


	3. Chapter 3: Corus

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: I have been having so much trouble with this story. So I'm SO, SO sorry for not updating!**

Irnai, Élan, and his mother rode to Corus the next morning with Sheila of Blue Harbor. Nicknamed the Raven, Sheba was silent as they rode, her golden gaze firm and solemn. Her shield, a raven in flight against a purple background, rested on her left arm and her sword was by her right hand for easy reach. Ahead of them, the city and the castle loomed in front of them and Sheba's expression softened into a smile.

As the four led their horses to the stables, Sheba met Amyl by the outdoor practice courts and the Raven went to find rooms for Irnai, Élan and his mother. A maid gave them the keys for the room and Sheba left them to unpack.

Walking aimlessly down the hallway, Sheba suddenly found herself walking through the pages wing, unconsciously remembering the good times with her friends. She didn't watch where she was going, and suddenly she bumped into a young girl-page who looked at her with worried blue-green eyes. "I-I'm sorry," the girl stammered, bowing her head as Sheba offered a hand to help her up. "I wasn't watching, Lady Sheba. I should be careful next time." The page picked herself off the floor as Sheba chuckled, "No formalities now."

The lady knight smiled, "What's your name?"

"Page Samara, of Blue Harbor if it pleases you Raven." The page bowed formally.

Sheba smiled, "I knew you when you were just a little one, Samara…" Sheba bent down to the girl's level, "I was a page too, once and the boys used to bully me and my friends all the time. Don't let them do that to you, stick up for yourself and for your friends."

The girl smiled, nodding, "I will."

Sheba grinned. "Good."

Amyl pulled the string of her bow back, aimed, and fired grinning as she heard the arrow smack the target's center. She had mastered the bow, that's for sure. Tucking a strand of red hair from her face, she sighed and reached back to her quiver for another arrow. A distinctively male voice made her jump slightly and she turned around to see a stranger, face hidden in the shadow. "So," the stranger began, "They say you are the master of the bow and arrow?"

Amyl put a hand on her hip, "Do you wish a round?"

That made the stranger smirk, "They also say you killed Denvar eleven years ago, by the Defender's order."

Amyl felt a sting of grief in her chest when she realized that he referred to Midori by her title, and nodded, "I did."

"Don't you feel guilty that your friend died?" The man's brown eyes seemed to penetrate her as Amyl frowned, "I do. I do feel guilty but it was by her order."

"I understand." The man grinned, "And I accept the challenge."

Amyl nodded, briskly. "Get your bow, then, whoever you are."

The man laughed, "Call me, Ivor of Irontown."

"Your name means bowman doesn't it?" Amyl asked, raising an eyebrow.

Ivor chuckled, "Now your beginning to understand me, Lady Amyl."

"Please, it's just Amyl."

Ivor nodded.

Oriana smiled as her children rode beside her on their ponies. "Are we there yet, da?" the seven-year-old girl, Nina, asked. Nina looked more like her mother with blonde hair and her grandmother's dancing hazel-green eyes. Nina was shy like Oriana, unlike her brother who was emotionally strong like their father.

Emrys chuckled, "We're almost there."

Nina's older brother, Talen, scoffed "Corus is just over that hill if not closer." He brought his horse into a canter to ride beside his father. Talen was thirteen and had his father's black hair and mother's golden eyes.

They rode through Corus, to the castle, and put their horses in stables. Oriana sighed heavily and smiled as Emrys wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her cheek. "Glad to be home?"

"Yes, yes it's good to be back in Corus."

Nina tugged on her father's sleeve, "Come on!"

Oriana just laughed and followed Emrys, Talen and Nina to the castle.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selinè looked at her mother and down at her book and back again. "Ma, why are you pacing?"

Midori looked up from the floor, "No reason."

Selinè glared at her mother, "There _is_ a reason, I know there is."

Midori sat on the end of the bed with her daughter. She bit her lip, composing herself, "In three years you're going to stay with your aunts and uncles in Corus."

"Why?"

"You have a job to complete. The Great Mother, I'm sure, will explain when it is time. But for now, don't worry my little one. "

Seline ducked her head, and blushed, "Ma! I'm not little anymore."

Midori kissed Seline's forehead, "I know."

Midori stood and walked from the room, meeting Kalen in the hallway, "I told her. I don't think she took it very well…"

Kalen put a finger to her lips, "We'll find out when it's time."

Midori nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and feeling the black ands red feathers that grew at the nape of his neck. Her own were golden like the sunrise.

"Midori?"

"Hmm?" Midori faced Kalen. She was surprised to find tears in his brown eyes.

"She could be killed." Was all he said and Midori realized the horror of what they were going to put their daughter through, in three years time. She felt a heavy weight in her chest suddenly and choked back a sob, trying to summon the Yamani calm.

"_She won't be killed."_ She thought, stubbornly. But her Yamani calm cracked as the image of her daughter, face bloodless and body mangled, her expression forever one of a horror appeared in her mind. "Gods no." she whispered, leaning into Kalen's embrace, feeling hot tears fall down her face. "Please, no."


End file.
